


Just Your Stilettos

by greywilde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Rey and Ben, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex in heels, Smut, Standing Sex, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywilde/pseuds/greywilde
Summary: Written based off of a prompt from Twitter."Rey breaks in every pair of heels by wearing them around the house doing chores. One evening Ben comes home to see Rey with an apron over her nightgown, hips swaying, & her cute little feet prancing around in skyscraper stilettos. Dinner & a show? Yes, please."(credit for the prompt goes to Twitter user, Fierybrunetttte)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 271
Collections: ReylOlds, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Just Your Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write something short and smutty and saw a prompt that fit the bill! This is entirely fueled by wine and chocolate ice cream ;-)

* * *

  
He watches her from the hallway. 

The steady thump of the bassline pulses around her as she sways her hips in time with the music. He recognizes the song as one of her favorites. She’s softly singing along, too quietly for him to hear, but he can tell by the way her mouth forms the lyrics. Her pouty lips shining with a coat of gloss; he hopes it’s the one that smells like vanilla and doesn’t feel tacky when she kisses him. He likes that one. 

She’s already in her nightgown, which given the late hour doesn’t surprise him, and is wearing one of her ridiculous frilly aprons on top. The type that could double as lingerie alone. He would know. She’s worn _just_ those aprons on a few occasions. 

What has him most intrigued are the shoes on her feet. The sky-high black leather pumps with a pointed toe and, _of course,_ he smiles to himself, a red sole. She’s been lusting over them for months and he’s thrilled to see that she finally bought them.

“If this is what you do when I work late, I’m going to have to rearrange my schedule better.” 

Rey stops suddenly and turns at the sound of his voice. 

“You scared me!” She accuses, swatting at him with a dishtowel. 

He grabs the other end and tugs it away from her with a playful grin. “Ah, not so fast, Mrs. Solo. I have questions.” 

“And I may have answers,” she replies demurely before turning her attention back to the pot of boiling water. 

He’s behind her a second later, his body pressed against hers as he runs his hands down her sides, leaning over slightly to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck. 

“You have no idea what it’s doing to me to see you prancing around in that sexy little nightgown, wearing fuck-me heels as you shake your perfect little ass,” he growls into her ear. “Turn off the stove, sweetheart, we can eat later.” 

She complies immediately, turning the knob, and spinning around to face Ben. His hands find the back of her thighs, lifting her into his arms. 

He carries her into their bedroom, laying her out on the bed. Sliding his hand behind her back he unties the apron, pulling it over her head and throwing it over his shoulder. His clothes and her nightgown follow until they are both naked, save for one pair of black Louboutin heels. 

When she goes to kick them off he grabs her ankle. “These stay,” he commands. 

Spreading her legs, he lowers his head between her thighs. Rey arches her back and cries out as he licks a firm stripe up her center.  


“Fuuuck, Ben! Do that again.”

He grins against her cunt, running his tongue along the seam, seeking out her clit and lavishing it with attention. He swirls around the bud, sucking it gently into his mouth as she makes the sweetest little noises above him. The way she moans, chanting his name, only turns him on more. 

When she’s nearing the edge, he pulls back and climbs over her, positioning his cock at her entrance and sliding into her heat in one smooth thrust. Her legs lock around his back above his hips and he can feel the pointy edge of her heels digging into the top of his ass. 

“You’re so tight for me, sweetheart. Holding me so close with those sexy little heels against my back.” He begins to move, steadily rocking into her as she grips him even tighter. 

An idea crosses his mind.

“Can we try something?” he asks. 

At her consenting nod, he slips out of her and stands, pulling her along with him. Wordlessly he turns her away from him and guides her to the footboard, motioning for her to place her hands on the edge. She grins over her shoulder as she grips the wood tightly, thrusting her hips back and spreading her legs. 

“Like this?” she asks with a slight shake of her ass.

Ben nods and steps behind her, placing his hands on her hips and positioning himself between her legs. With their usual height difference, she has to bend forward much further, but the four-inch heels give her just enough lift where he can hold her flush against him. His cock makes its way to her entrance and he enters her again. 

“That’s it, Rey. You’re taking me so well, your little cunt is so hot and tight like this.” 

She trembles in response as he moves one hand to cup her breast, playing with the nipple, rolling it gently between two fingers. The rosy tip hardens into a peak from his ministrations. 

“Right there, just like that,” she whimpers as he shifts his position to hit a new spot inside of her. 

Her cunt grips him, clinging to his cock like a vice, surrounding him with a familiar wet heat that he knows intimately. His other hand finds her clit and he begins to rub firm circles. She’s babbling incoherently now, her hands tightly gripping the end of the bed. 

“Come for me, sweetheart.” His words tickle against her ear. “You’re so close, Rey, don’t fight it. You’re doing so well for me, so perfect, so beautiful.” 

His words of praise send her over the edge, he can feel the way she tightens around him, her cunt fluttering as her orgasm hits. Picking up the speed of his thrusts, he moves steadily, his upper thighs slapping against her ass with a rhythmic sound accompanied by the whimpers and groans between them. 

With a shout he comes, hot jets of his spend coat her inner walls. Carefully he pulls out of her, lifting her tired body into his arms and carrying her into the adjacent bathroom. He sets her down on the bench inside the shower and removes her shoes, setting them outside before reaching up to turn on the water. 

“So why exactly did I come home to find you prancing around the kitchen in new shoes?” he asks once they've dried off and returned to bed. 

“I’ve been wearing them around the house breaking them in all week,” she explains. 

It’s Friday. He’s missed out on _days_ of watching her walk around in them. He’ll have to make up for that later. 

Rey begins to laugh. 

“I still have dinner waiting by the stove,” she muses. “Are you hungry?” 

Ben shrugs indifferently. “I could eat.” 

Rey sits up and throws off the covers. “I’ll go finish cooking then.” 

He gets out of bed and stops her before she leaves. She gives him a questioning look as he disappears into the bathroom and returns with the heels dangling from his fingers. 

“I want you to finish cooking in these,” he requests. “Only these.” 

He watches her from the hallway. 


End file.
